


College Parties

by HadleyJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleyJo/pseuds/HadleyJo
Summary: She lost her balance a little bit. “Rose I watched him spike your drink.” He whispered, as she grabbed onto his arm.Next generation AU college experience! - no scenes of rape - but referenced to spiking a drink with bad intentions.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	College Parties

Rose started down at her book list for the semester, her head hurt and she figured she’d get more study time if she stayed in the library. She shuffled through her books, landing on the third on the list - The Elements of Moral Philosophy. Her eyes kept closing as they tried to focus on the pages. She’d finished most of her books already 

“You... look like shit.” Rose looked up, her hazel eyes falling on two boys; her cousin and his friend - and her long time mortal enemy, or well something like that. 

“Is that how you get dates?” Rose fires back at the blonde boy. 

“You know I have to agree with Scorpius, you look like you could take a break.” 

“Why are you bothering me, Al?” 

“We actually came to see if you’d be at the party tonight?” 

“We?” Rose eyes Scorpius, “I mean I planned on it, someone’s gotta look out for Hugo and maybe Lily.” Her baby faced brother, with freckles lining his nose and cheeks, he’d started his freshman year at Grove Oaks this year and had been into loads of trouble and it wasn’t even half term. Lily on the other hand, was just a train wreck of partying. Her and Hugo were in the same grade. Rose also hoped Lorcan Scamander would be there, he was a weird one always going on about starseeds and lightworkers - how everyone where aliens. Rose liked his incisive babblings from doing to much LSD and staying up all night studying the stars. 

“Earth to Rosie, do you want us to come get you from Hufflepuff commons?” Albus voice snapped her back into reality. Wow she really was tired. 

“No, I’m probably gonna try to convince Lorcan to come with me.” 

“Auntie Luna’s boy?” Rose flushed at the way Albus said it, he grinned. “He’s weird.” 

“And he’s like your family.” Scorpius piped up. 

“Why do you care?” Rose spat, they’d not be on good terms since he and her favorite cousin, Albus obviously, had become best mates their freshman year. Might have had something to do with each of them falling into Slytherin commons part of campus. 

Scorpius smirked before shoving his hands in his pockets and giving her a slight wink. Gross. 

“Well if shit goes sour, come find us.” Albus sighed. 

“You maybe, him - not a chance.” Rose grinned up at Albus, her eyes giving Scorpius a once over. 

“You’ll need me one day Weasel.” He smirked and it triggered an eye roll. 

“And it won’t be tonight, I can guarantee that. I’m going to go and get Hadley and make sure she’s coming with me. Any excuse for her to shamelessly chase after Alice Longbottom... I’ll see you tonight Al.” She gathered her things and tossed them into her faded denim backpack. 

She walked along the passage from the library to the Hufflepuff commons, the beautiful mountains against the setting sun made her heart happy. She could almost feel the hangover tomorrow on the dance floor, the springy floor and trying to concentrate on the movements her feet where doing rather than the pounding in her temple. She shuddered the thought alone was enough to keep her from over indulging. 

To her relief Hadley was already doing her makeup, Hadley was her best friend of two (going on three) years. They’d been roomed up together freshman year, Hadley was tan with an olive skin and hazel eyes that looked mostly brown. She was a quick study and It made Rose a little jealous, but it also made her an awesome study buddy.

Hadley was also her mother’s favorite student, Hermione Granger-Weasley was the professor for the Social Justice department on campus. She focused on human rights and peaceful resolutions to conflict. Of course Rose was taking the classes, it was half of what got her into the college in the first place - her mom and well maybe a dance scholarship. Rose was working on a Philosophy major and a dance minor. Most of her cousins got in as well, with the exception of Lucy and Molly who’d decided Cambridge was there best bet. 

Rose picked up her makeup bag, quickly dragging a brush through her hair. This college dated back to her parents and grandparents, although it had gone through quite the transformation since then - and the Weasley Potter name was almost everywhere. The Potter family had donated heaps of money towards the reconstruction of the school after a freak earthquake had taken it out. Her dad and uncle Harry worked out in the city, they were apart of the criminal investigation department, they weren’t regular bobbies though, they where higher up in command - detectives maybe? Rose wasn’t to sure, her dad didn’t talk about work much. She just knew he was a cop of sorts. 

She ran a straightener through her hair, taming the curls that darted out in every direction. Her straight hair went halfway down her back, adding an inch or two from her normal curly mop. She studied her eye shadow pallets, falling on the heavy metals colors. She opted for natural colors that complemented her murky green eyes, drawing on her wings and adding her mascara as a finishing touch. She saw Hadley staring at her slightly, “You need glow!” She smiled warmly, before dumping her brush into her own sparkley makeup.

“I know you’re gonna be hung up on trying to make sure Hugo doesn’t get into trouble, but please take the time to get a little wasted tonight.”

“I have dance practice at seven in the morning Had.” Rose shrugged, she hadn’t forgotten the last time she did it and ended up having to set out because she couldn’t spot properly and ended up getting sick. 

“Oh come on, it’s one night. You haven’t gotten wasted since last year.” 

“You’re a bad influence!” 

“Only sometimes, now what are you wearing?” Hadley pulled her clothes out of her drawer, a low cut white spaghetti strap flowy shirt and a pair of shorts so short they looked like Rose’s underwear. 

Rose rummaged through her dresser drawers and pulled out a pastel green sequined tank top, a pair of light blue skinnies and her eyes fell on her sparkly heels she never got a chance to wear. 

“Okay, you’re going for a chick vibe... I feel that.” Hadley returned to her clothes, frowning. “Maybe I should wear skinnies and heels too?” 

“More clothes the hotter you are,” Rose suggested, her eyes looking disapproving of her best friends bottom half choices. 

Rose pulled her clothes on studying herself in the mirror they shared. “Damn Rose, you look hot.” Hadley gave her a quick once over, which Rose responded with an eye roll. 

“Let’s hope Lorcan thinks so...” 

“Is Lorcan even coming? I haven’t seen him or Lysander in a few days - I thought they were going backpacking? But hey! You might catch the eye of some hot Slytherin!” 

Rose sighed, not saying anything, before the realization of the Slytherin comment hit her “Ewwwww, my cousin and his git of a mate are in Slytherin.” 

“His git of a mate is hot.” Hadley giggled, throwing on a pair of jeans and her white shirt, she was rummaging through her shoe corner, before she pulled out a pair of grey Mary Janes. 

Rose gagged, He was insufferable. “Can you pick a side or not?”

“Oh you know I swing both ways, and looks are looks. If you’re hot, you’re hot.” She gave her an evil grin. 

“The parties probably starting, we should get going.” Rose glanced out the window - it was well past dark. 

They made their way to the house that was lit up and already smelling of pot. The music wasn’t so loud, probably due to all of the complaints. It was James’ house - as a senior he was allowed to live off campus and with a dad on the police force, he knew he was safe. James Potter went big or went home every year - this year he was just able to do it without threatening the livelihood of the entire Gryffindor housing units. 

“Rosie, you came!!” James wrapped her up in a hug, he smelled of alcohol already. 

“Get offfffff.” Rose tried to squirm out of his grip, James was also the most embarrassing of the cousins, at least to her and maybe to Lily but he was her big brother and all. 

“Rose the brownies on the table are special! Stick to the cookies!” James chuckled a little bit, she nodded thankful for the tip. Hadley of course went right for the brownies. 

She poured herself some drink, refusing to let it out of sight. Half the school was here, and this was a small house in comparison. Her cousin Lily was dancing with a sophomore Rose had met last year. The music was much louder inside, “Oh look she can clean up.” Scorpius. 

“Oh look, a person I can’t stand.” Rose shifted, taking a drink of her juice, it was strong - and their was fruit she now noticed. 

“Is that anyway to talk to your favorite cousin?” Albus asked her appearing beside his blonde friend. 

“Oh silly Al, you know I was talking to Malfoy here.” Rose rolled her eyes, throwing daggers at him. 

“If you see Lily getting to involved with Alex please distract her,” Albus piped up - watching his little sister put down shots. 

“I got you, watch for Hugo please.” Lily and Hugo were in the same year, both freshman’s and both notorious for causing drama and getting into trouble. 

Albus nodded his head as he made his way to a group of guys in the kitchen. Scorpius paused taking her in, “You know you look hot in Slytherin’s color.” He barely just whispered it before she realized what he’d even said. 

Well that’s gross. She made a mental note to clean her closet out of all green. She made her way to the couch before plopping herself down, she had a good view of Lily from here. She also had a good view of the drunk fights as well apparently as she watched two of them breakout. She caught the context of the second fight, apparently some girl hooked up with both of them. She was on her third glass of fruit juice whenever she felt someone sit next to her, “Hey it’s Rose, right?” 

He was a brown haired boy, with dark brown eyes. “Yeah it’s, Rose - um your Henry McCreary right?” He was also a senior, a Gryffindor she thought, hard to tell when no one was in uniform. 

They spent a few hours talking, and drinking. Rose was a little buzzed, probably too buzzed. She hadn’t thought this through, his lips looked soft. Too soft, she leaned forward and their lips met. It was sloppy, they were both drunk. Or at least she was. He wasn’t as good a kisser as she thought he would be. After a few minutes they broke apart and he offered to get another drink for them. Rose’s smiled and accepted it when he came back. 

She took a sip of the drink, completely unaware of anything at this point. “Hey Rose,” a voice to her left spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“What Malfoy?”

“Umm, Albus wants to see you.”

“Albus can wait,” Rose went to take another drink. 

“Rose! It’s Hugo!” Scorpius almost yelled, making her spill her drink on the couch. 

“Dammit Malfoy. Okay I’m coming...” she stood up feeling slightly more dizzy than normal. “I’ll be back Henry.” She gave him a small smile, as Scorpius tugged on her arm. 

She lost her balance a little bit. “Rose I watched him spike your drink.” He whispered, as she grabbed onto his arm. 

“Yeah right...” she huffed, “where’s Hugo?” 

“Hugo left awhile ago, since James wouldn’t let him drink this time.” Albus stepped into view. “Woah, you don’t look so good.” 

“I’m fine, I just need to get back to my dorm...” Rose looked at her cousin, her vision was starting to get weird. She wasn’t even sure if it came out like it was supposed to.. 

“I’ve gotta handle something with Lily, don’t leave - stay with Scorp.” Albus looked apprehensive, giving her a stern glare. 

Rose groaned, falling into the couch, Scorpius sat next to her, she could barely see Henry from here. He was already talking to another girl. “You ruined it... I was gonna -“ 

“Weasley, don’t finish that sentence your beyond wasted at this point.” Rose lay her head on his shoulder, resisting the urge to fight back with him in the odd chance he was right. 

“I told you you would need me at some point.” He smirked, looking down at her - they’d never gotten along. Ever. This was probably the most civil she had ever been. 

“I don’t need you...” Rose sighed, her vision extremely tunneled. 

“Well I wasn’t gonna let anything happen to you.” Rose heard the sounds of another fight happening in the background but couldn’t be bothered because she felt sick. 

“Dammit Al....” she heard Lily shriek, she was so dramatic sometimes. 

Scorpius looked over towards the small crowd that was forming around the guy Scorpius pegged as Alex and Albus. “You don’t grope girls you aren’t dating!” Scorpius could have sworn her heard Rose giggle. 

“Do you want me to take you to your dorm?” He frowned, seeing the glazed over eyes. 

“I umm, don’t think that’s a good idea. I came with Hadley; I need to find her.” He was soft and warm. She didn’t want to move. 

“Rosie as cute as this is, I think you’d be more rested in your bed.” Scorpius looked around finding Hadley making out with Alice Longbottom. “Besides Hadley is a little busy.”

“Do not call me Rosie, Malfoy.” She groaned, her eye sight pretty much nothing but a blur - how much had she drank? 

Rose tried to sit up, failing miserably. “On another hand, yeah take me to my bed.” She’d been trashed a few times but not like this. 

He gave her a pitiful look, “I told you he spiked your drink, Weasley. I’m just glad you didn’t drink more than a few sips.” 

“Why are you glad? You don’t even like me.” 

Scorpius face softened a little, “Come on let me help you back.” He helped her out of the house and hit the button on his car door to unlock it.

“You’re not driving - you’ve been drinking.” 

“Yeah, water. Get in.” 

Rose hesitated before getting in the passenger seat. He gave her a look, “Don’t trust me Weasley?”

“Not at all.” She plopped down on the leather seat and let her head hit the back of the headrest. 

He reached over her to put on her seatbelt. “Well that’s rude,” He grinned at her as she jerked away from him a little. “Oh chill, I’m just buckling you. I don’t drive unless everyone’s buckled. If I wanted to take advantage of you I’d have let you drink the spiked juice.” 

“There’s no fun in that.” Rose giggled a little, before groaning at the pain she was feeling in her stomach. 

Scorpius smirked as he drove towards the Hufflepuff dorms. Pulling into the parking lot and proceeding to get out. “I can manage Malfoy, thanks for driving me.” She spoke to soon, immediately after she stood up the tunnel vision returned. “Ughhh.”

“I’m walking you to your dorm, come on.” He put his arm around her waist and she fell into his side. “Looks like you needed me tonight after all.” He whispered in her ear. 

She groaned, “Gloat tomorrow. My head hurts.” The world was spinning, she just wanted to lay down. 

It felt like forever walking to her dorm, she felt safe - she thought she’d feel uneasy alone with him but she didn’t. They were approaching her shared room. The halls were quiet, which meant it was still early or really late. She reached her door that was lined with daffodils and the dry erase board had her and Hadley’s names written on it. The little box for the passcode showed red, Rose punched in the code 0811 and it turned to green so she could open the door. 

“Thank you for getting me home safe.” Rose slithered out of the grip he had on her waist. “But don’t get too used to thank you’s.” She smiled up at him. 

“Set your alarms and take some Tylenol in the morning.” 

“Okay dad.” Rose rolled her eyes. 

“Well if that’s your kink.” He winked before closing the door to her room, the click of the lock louder than normal against the pounding of her head.

“Alarms...” she reminded herself, groaning at the fact she had to be up in four hours since it would take her an hour to get her things together and eat something. She set several starting at 5:30 up to 6:00 a.m. every five minutes. She was usually pretty decent about getting up by the second alarm. 

Her head hit the pillows, and she woke up to her alarm ringing like a bell. A series of groans and grunts from Hadley’s side of the room. “I’m gonna throw something at you if you don’t get the hell up.” 

“I should have emailed Auntie Luna to excuse me..” Rose rolled out of her bed, pulling on her dance tights and shorts, double checking her jazz shoes were in her bag. She threw on her Hufflepuff sweater, it draped at the shoulders because it was a size bigger than she would normally wear. 

She threw her matted hair in a messy bun, a small curl falling to the side of her face. She brushed her hair and threw water on her face, realizing her makeup was streaky and her mascara was running down her cheeks. No doubt on her pillow as well, she sighed in defeat, grabbing her makeup remover wipes - she enjoyed the light lemon scent. It woke her up a little at least, refreshed her senses, and left her face feeling fresh - even if she looked like shit. She made sure to stash two extra water bottles in her bag. Dehydrated and working out was not on her schedule for today. 

It wasn’t far from her dormitory, about a three minute walk, it was a chillier morning and she could see her breath. Of course Auntie - Professor Luna - would be bright eyes as always, her off the wall mind had always been the inspiration to her dancers to try different types of dances and incorporate them into one. Rose wasn’t quite on pointe level, that would be next year - for this year she was focused on jazz and contemporary. 

Professor Scamander had picked a song from around Rose’s tenth or eleventh birthday. She wasn’t sure on the name of it, but it had a decent beat and it was a little more dark than their normal music choice. Professor Scamander -Aunt Luna- was teaching them a few basic steps before allowing them to make it their own. “Don’t get too over the top because tomorrow you’re teaching your dance to the beginner class.” She grinned like a damned lunatic. 

Rose strummed her leg with her fingers,”Five, six, seven, eight, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.” She could feel the vibrations of the music in her temple. Dragging her left foot and raising her right arm on seven and eight, before going into the next count facing forward doing a squat walk, and letting the music take over from there. By the end of class she had a minute worth of the song, and felt pretty confident she could teach someone and perform in a class period. She’d also learned the song was called “Bury A Friend” by Billie Eilish. 

She was almost ready to ditch classes for the rest of the day and go lay down when she spotted Henry from the previous night, she felt sick to her stomach. She had no idea if he had actually spiked her drink, but she also wasn’t sure she was drunk enough for tunnel vision. He gave her a wicked grin, before making a bee line for her. She sighed, wishing she’d brought another change of clothes to class instead of going back to her dorm. “Hey Henry.”

“Hey Rosie, you wanna go get drinks tonight?” 

“Maybe another night, I’m not one for drinking two nights in a row. Not very ballerina like.” Rose lifted her eyebrows and eyes him nervously.

“See you around then.” He looked smug, too smug. He gave her weird feelings, opposite of butterflies, definitely not a good nervous. 

“No, you won’t.” She heard Scorpius Malfoy’s voice come from behind her, she froze. 

Henry stalked off, giving her a look that pierced into her chest and raised the goosebumps on her neck. Rose turned to face Scorpius, “What are you doing?” she questioned him with sincerity. 

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” he barely mumbled, Rose still caught it. 

“You’re not my personal savior Malfoy, quite the opposite actually.” Rose adjusted the straps on her shoulders, shifting it more to the left before pushing past him towards her dorm. 

“I just wanna talk.” His voice stopped her, all she wanted to do was get changed and lay down. 

“Not now,” she studied his face, “Honestly probably not ever.” She frowned when he walked towards her standing a little to close for her comfort. 

“You forgot I know your dorm passcode. I want to talk.” 

“Is that a threat Malfoy?” 

“It is if you’re talking about me using your passcode to get in your room and corner you into talking to me.” His lips pulled into a smirk. 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“Not as much as Henry over there.” 

“Ughh, come on.” She headed towards her dorm room, punching in the passcode - making a mental note to come up with a different code with Hadley later. 

Scorpius smiled when he saw their room, it was a perfect mix of the two of them. Flowers and vines everywhere, it was so lush and fresh. It smelled like fresh linens and lavender, “You can sit on my bed or at my desk, I’m going to change into pjs real quick.” 

“Skipping classes today are we?” His voice was velvety. 

“We? No. I’m not skipping with you, and you’re not staying in here.” She closed the bathroom door behind her, thankful that the upperclassmen’s dorms had bathrooms in their dorms rather than communal areas. 

She slipped on a big NFYFC shirt from high school and a pair of leggings before opening the doors and seeing him looking at a book she’d borrowed from Lorcan on Lightworker’s and Starseed’s. 

“Well don’t you look cute,” he smiled and she realized her she was wearing green again. He chuckled a little bit. “Didn’t know you were part of the National Federation of Young Farmers?” 

“I like plants. Self-sustainability is cool.” She shrugged, “What do you wanna talk about?” 

“Rose, I think you know I don’t hate you...” he started but Rose cut him off with her hand. 

“We are not doing this conversation.” 

“Why? Are you afraid to admit I might actually be a decent human?” 

“Obviously, I know your a decent human being.”

“Then what?” He was in front of her now and she was peering up at him. 

“My father has been trying to find something on your father since before we were born. You really think that’d be okay?” Rose snapped at him.

“With your dad probably not, with me - I’m fine with it.” He stepped closer, almost closing the gap. She didn’t dare step away from his intense gaze; not even when his lips brushed hers - in fact she welcomed it. 

“I was told to stay away from you,” she whispered once they broke their kiss, her judgement a little clouded.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t listen.” He winked at her before turning away and heading for the door. “Get some sleep, take the Tylenol.”


End file.
